Voice
by Horosha no Kage
Summary: Before he could sink into the haze, it was her voice that cut through...and pulled him back to the living. Yet what can Uchiha Sasuke do when he finds the reason to live set on a girl whose heart belonged to another? SasuHina and some NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welp, I've cracked under the pressure thanks to Lems of deviantart ;D It's been a while since I've done any, decent writing, so I apologize for the massacre of grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. In any case, I do hope people will enjoy this, though I can honestly say that I'm completely winging it. Badly. Ah well-cheers! **

**Chapter One**

"Quick, summon Shizune and the other, medical staff!"

"Hang in there, Sasuke-kun!"

"Bastard…! We aren't done yet, so don't you dare die!"

Sasuke cracked an eye open…and instantly regretted it. Fluorescent lights raced over him, blinding him from one moment to the next. There was a brief time of darkness when his consciousness slipped. _'The hell happened?'_ Again, he felt heavy—his body began to sink past the gurney he laid on, the bloody sheets, and his tattered clothes.

_'At last…I can rest,'_ he thought, and he descended into oblivion. Already the cries of his comrades, Konoha's Hokage, and lingering nurses or bystanders began to fade.

"Please, Uchiha-san!"

_'The hell? Who…was tha?'_ Regardless of the weight that threatened to shut his eyes forever, Sasuke managed to pry his lids apart. Curiosity and wonder mingled together, and his mind tried to retrace previous memories…just to find the owner of that voice. Initially he was confused as he tried to adjust his vision; the world became monochrome for an instant.

_'Blind… Have I finally gone blind?'_ The image before him was hazy, until he realized that a pale face gazed back at him. Dark hair whirled around as the young woman rushed beside him, her clear eyes flashing.

"…Hyuuga," Sasuke voiced until his eyes rolled back into his head once more.

* * *

It was a strenuous task, Sakura knew. Idly she swiped an arm across her forehead and sighed. Among Shizune and the others, she was also a key player in Sasuke's survival, tapping into her chakra reserves just to pump it into his body. When at last the sole Uchiha stabilized, Sakura was sent away.

Good timing, considering how her arms were numb and how she dragged her feet across the hall. At the other end, a familiar figure slouched in a seat, black and orange spread out at his side from the jacket he dumped in the seat beside him. His face was shadowed, but Sakura knew…

"Naruto?" Lightly she placed a hand on his shoulder. The man underneath her fingers tensed until he sucked in a breath. He tilted his face to hers, sapphire eyes dark and solemn. Shadows smeared just below them, a contrast to his ashen face.

"Ah, Sakura-chan… How is he?" Naruto made a move to stand, but Sakura's hands stopped him.

"He's stable. It took a while, but hey… It's Sasuke." _'He'll pull through.' _She tried to assure him with a smile, but the effect was lost. The room suddenly danced, and Sakura nearly stumbled. An arm latched around her waist, steadying her, and jade eyes stared back at his blue pair.

"Th-thanks," she muttered shakily. Wordlessly, Naruto directed her to the other seat before he returned to his own.

"I'm glad that we have Sasuke again," Naruto started. A pause, and then he continued, "But…but…" He brought a hand through his golden locks. "I'm not sure if—"

A hand crept into his, and he turned to see Sakura's tired smile.

"He will. He'll learn to live again." Sakura tightened her grip momentarily. "Because Team Seven doesn't give up, hm?"

Naruto stared back at her, and then at their hands before her agreed. "Yeah…"

"Um?" The two ninjas jumped, and Sakura withdrew her hand. Hyuuga Hinata stood before the two, bottles of water in her arms. Blotches of pink adorned her cheeks, and her eyes downcast.

"Na-Naruto-kun, here. I got one for you too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura silently watched as the dark-haired girl handed their drinks, the slight tremors in her hands, and the way she'd chew on her lower lip. Pregnant silence loomed over them, and Sakura began to curse herself.

_'We looked like…' _After a couple of sips of her water, Sakura decided to take her leave then, but Naruto's words froze her.

"Hinata-chan… Thank you." The usually loud, rambunctious Naruto was actually thoughtful and quiet. His full attention settled on the young heiress, causing her face to flood with red.

"U-um, er… It w-was nothing…"

Naruto's expression softened at her before he turned to Sakura. "Um, Sakura-chan, could you give us a moment?"

Dazed from the turn of events, Sakura numbly complied with a nod. Vaguely she recalled herself offering a "Thanks" to Hinata before she walked off. That is, until she turned a corner, but backtracked and crouched low, peeking.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata might go into cardiac arrest. At least, that's what she felt. She was numb, and she all but collapsed into a seat offered by Naruto.

Naruto.

_'Oh my, I'm sitting beside Na-na-na—'_

Her face warmed, but she shook her head, causing her dark hair to cascade over her shoulders. After a few moments, she finally realized that Naruto was silent the whole time…and watching her.

"Eep!"

"You know, Hinata-chan… You're very odd." Naruto blinked as the girl began to cover her face. "You pass out, your face gets red, and I don't know why, but you always have trouble talking to me." _'I know she can talk normally. I think.'_

With each word, Hinata wished she could slip through the chair and disappear through the floor. Embarrassment forced tears in her eyes, and they promised to slip down her face.

"But that's just the way you are." Naruto's tone changed, causing her to blink those tears away. Once she gathered enough courage, she glanced back to see Naruto's grin.

"You're full of surprises…" Naruto added under his breath. He blinked, then turned away to cough into a hand. "Er, since you really helped us out big time. Thanks." He reached the back of his head and scratched, wondering why the sudden embarrassment.

_'Great, I sound like a dork…' _But Hinata's face brightened, and her smile…

"Naruto-kun is great," she murmured. Naruto felt his brows shoot up, unsure if he heard her right.

"Naruto-kun…is great," she repeated, smiling down at her clasped hands. "You always look out for others, encouraging them, even though there were times when people were…people were against you, or…"

Memories resurfaced of their childhood at the Ninja Academy in which most of the other students would ignore the young Naruto. The young Hinata would watch as the young boy would play alone. _'And yet he would still laugh out loud, joke...'_

"Hinata-chan is great too," Naruto cut in. "Even though she panics at times, or acts…weird," he trailed off as he clenched his hands. It has been a while, but the battle with Pain never left Naruto's mind. Too many truths revealed to him, especially from how he nearly lost control, how he nearly gave into hate—

_'—How I nearly lost her.' _Naruto's eyes widened from that realization, allowing more memories to tumble in. Hinata, her eyes set in determination as she took up a battle stance, and her voice rang clear.

_". . . I'm not afraid to die protecting you… Because I love you!"_

_'Oh…shit…' _Naruto stood up, his chair clattering. Hinata jumped in hers as she watched him gather his jacket and fumble with his drink.

"Naruto-kun?" Blue orbs flicked to hers until he turned away.

"Sah—S-sorry, Hinata-chan! But, er… I'm tired—think I'll crash now. See 'ya!" Naruto made a run for it.

"Naruto-kun!" A door within the hall opened, and a sour-faced nurse glared at her. Hinata quickly bowed in apology before she ran after the boy.

Naruto didn't get far since he stood at the other end of the hall, his back to her. As Hinata's steps approached him, he spoke over his shoulder.

"Hinata-chan… Really, thanks for everything."

"Naru—?"

"—also…for _that _time…" Slowly, he turned to face her, his cheeks tinted pink. "I thank you as well."

Hinata was still frozen at her spot, his words jumbled in her brain. What did he mean? What was he talking about? What? A shadow fell over her form, and Hinata stared up into Naruto's face, suddenly close.

"Hinata…" Something warm pressed onto her forehead, Naruto's neck and collarbone filling her vision. "I'll give you my answer to…to… To what you said," he whispered lamely. Without another word, he flashed a grin before he bolted, red-faced now.

Hinata's forehead tingled as enlightenment found her. Uzumaki Naruto…kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad that the story's well-received, woo! To those who have given me their time, or their kind words and encouragement, I thank you all. Just a warning, though—I'm making up this venture as I continue, so…enjoy this rocky ride? (Eek~) **

**Chapter Two**

Surely Sasuke was dreaming for he found himself stranded in a dark world with no boundary in sight. There was no up or down, and though he was on his feet, he wasn't sure where he stood or what he stood on. He tried to move then, but oddly enough his limbs were heavy. His breath, initially calm, became quick and raspy, and he finally realized a weight that spread across his chest. _'I am…dead?'_ The air around him hummed with the crescendo of voices, and all at once he could pick out words before they melted back into the noise.

_Uchiha… Genius… Cold… Calculating… Avenger…_

Sasuke watched as the dark began to bore shapes that bulged and slithered, creating shadows from and within each other. Then even the place he stood began to warp, changing. Lights began to spot the darkness as millions of flames burst into life around him, and from below was a glow. A red bridge appeared beneath his feet, and it shot off, stretching into some distant horizon. More shapes came to life at the other end of the bridge, and after a few seconds, he learned that the voices came from over there.

_Brother… Murderer… Traitor… Fool…_

Sasuke's gaze hardened as a familiar form stood opposite from him, his arms dangling loose at his sides. His brother, Itachi, quietly watched him. It felt forever to Sasuke as he stared at Itachi, the face lines similar to that of their father's, and he tried to take a step forward. If Itachi was here with him, then he was finally going to rest with the rest of the Uchiha clan. A feeling close to fear and wonder bloomed in his chest, making the weight from earlier all the more heavier.

_Fool… Fool… Foolish brother…_

The words grew louder, floating around Sasuke's head, and he tried to gulp in short, bursts of air. His heavy feet continued to fight against whatever invisible chains that held him back, and he brought out a hand to reach out. At the other end, the ghost of Itachi stayed still until his mouth moved. Then, he turned his back on Sasuke and walked away. Sasuke felt his throat burn, the rush of words that begged release, but they didn't come out. Instead, his own mouth opened in silent screams, crying out questions, spouting curses. What little strength he had failed him, and he collapsed to his knees, the bridge beneath his fingers blurring from tears.

_'I have nowhere to go. No where to be…'_

A flash of white eyes seared across his mind.

_"Please, Uchiha-san!"_

That voice again? And those eyes…

_"Please, Uchiha-san!"_

In those eyes, he saw his reflection—Uchiha Sasuke, the fallen avenger, Konoha's traitor, and—

_"Please, Uchiha-san!"_

—The broken.

* * *

It never failed to jolt her whenever she'd watch him sleep, when his screams ripped through the air, crying over and over again.

"Itachi! I…Itachi!"

Sakura bit on her lower lip, her eyes burning as she flung her body over his, hands clamping down around his wrists. She would try to force him back, her voice low and soothing, shushing him even though her tears were falling on tangled sheets. Of course, whatever nightmare Sasuke was experiencing, her own words were never loud enough. He would continue to thrash, she would continue to restrain him the best she could until he wore himself out, or until the other medical stuff appeared, offering their assistance with a syringe. Sakura would offer her thanks to them, and they would nod, their eyes betraying the pity they felt for her.

Or the disdain they held for him.

Once the door to his room clicked close, then she would release her own anguish, her sobs muffled as she would bury her face in her arms. She would continue to cry at Sasuke side, her tears distorting the image of the boy she loves, the boy who left her and stepped into some far-off realm she could never reach. No matter how hard she would try to follow him.

Days would pass, Sasuke's nightmares would persist, and Sakura, always believing that she couldn't possibly have any tears left, would prove she was wrong. It wasn't until Tsunade intervened that she was sent away "to rest." And so, Sakura would hole herself up in her own house, ignoring friends who would drop by, especially a certain blonde ninja, or the dark-haired, kunoichi heiress.

* * *

Hinata, for her part, was torn. She bounced between a pleasant daze and rigid dread whenever her thoughts would revolve around Naruto. More so when the boy—correction, young _man_—himself have placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Sometimes she would smile softly to herself, the usual blush sweeping up her neck to spill across her cheeks. Other times, she would mentally kick herself as she insisted that she was being silly. She was getting ahead of herself since Naruto was painfully oblivious to her feelings before, and when she would latch on to whatever hope he'd give her, she would only find herself grabbing at nothing. Really, her crush had a way to be sweet yet painful with his brashness. Some would wonder if that was a secret art all of his own.

Yet that scene in the hospital, right before his speedy departure refused to leave her. It's been days since she had seen him last, and even though she would drop by his favorite haunts, he was nowhere to be seen. She didn't have the nerve to ask any of his closer friends of his whereabouts; she was sure that a) she would be rude, and b) her asking would be suspicious to some. Hinata would like to die gracefully, thank you very much, and not by embarrassment to the point of passing out. However, there was a sneaking suspicion that Naruto was avoiding her, and that spurred her to do something. Even if she had to forget the way his face reddened, and the kiss.

That was why she sought Sakura. Out of all the possible candidates to turn to, she would be the one most helpful without further teasing. It didn't matter that she was currently the main interest to Naruto… Well, no—it still stung whenever Hinata would see the two of them, but Sakura was cheerful, nice, and caring in her own right. If anybody, she would listen to her concerns and help her locate her teammate.

But it wasn't to be. Words from the hospital circulated of Sakura's constant watch over Sasuke, and news of how she was sent away made Hinata reconsider her intentions. So she tried to visit Sakura simply to see how she fared, but it was short-lived. Sakura's mother kindly received her greetings and thanked her, and that was that.

Shadows on the streets began to stretch, and Hinata sighed, her eyes rising. Perhaps it was for the better, not seeing Naruto yet. Maybe she could better prepare herself to when she would face him, question him. Her forehead tingled, and she would reach up and brush along the spot he had kissed her.

**A/N (part 2): Next chapter, Sasuke wakes up, and Naruto will finally meet with Hinata.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings everyone! I know it's been a while but life has gotten interesting on my end. While work was the main perpetrator of story updates, the latest culprit had more force to it. That is, I'm preparing to move from USA to another country in a little more than a month later. Not sure how this will play out, but since I'm not working at the moment, I figured I'd try to update this story as much as I can.**

**I will always be grateful for the reviews you, dear readers, have given me. It's one of the other joys I get from writing fanfics. Of course, the main joy of writing is the act itself, but you guys made it all the more fun for me. Thank you! Now onwards to the story (finally)!**

**Chapter Three**

Naruto groaned as he patted his stomach. It's been days since he wolfed down a hot bowl of Teuchi's ramen and he was going crazy from it. His apartment had stacks of empty, instant ramen cups along his table with stains of broth spilled in haste. Though the instant brands helped for a while, the flavor of the broth and the feel of the noodles were lacking. And he missed seeing the old man and Ayame.

Naruto sighed as another growl from his stomach went in the air. From atop the Hokage Monument, he shivered as he stared across Konohagakure. Autumn was halfway done with its course so the chill in the wind began to bite through clothes. As if to emphasize that, Naruto's nose tingled before he sneezed, his hands rubbing at his arms.

"This sucks!" he shouted before flopping onto his back, an arm going over his eyes. "Why am I here suffering anyway?"

He jutted out his lower lip, pouting as he recalled the previous days. After training with Rock Lee, he was more than ready to tuck into his favorite meal. With a wave farewell to Lee, he entered Ichiraku's and took a seat. Before he could offer a greeting to both hosts, barking was heard outside and Naruto gulped.

"Actually, I just remembered something!" Naruto choked out. He barely registered the shocked expressions from both Teuchi and Ayame as he stumbled out the way he came and leapt onto rooftops. It wasn't until he ran past residential areas did he finally stop to find himself in the forests. He slumped against a tree, catching his breath before he fell to all fours.

"I just left Ichiraku's," he muttered in disbelief. Why had he left in the first place? _'Oh yeah…'_

Because he heard barking, he instantly thought of Akamaru. And when there's Akamaru, Kiba's sure to follow…and Shino…and—

"—Hinata," Naruto sighed.

Ever since Sasuke's admittance into the hospital, Naruto didn't see her again. Initially he thought that it was a case of nerves, the stress and fatigue that accumulated from retrieving Sasuke. He figured that he just wanted some time to be alone, to remind himself that yes; the lone avenger is back amongst their ranks but may very well die from his wounds. That his long-lasting promise to Sakura may hold true but may fall short. Or ultimately, Naruto might have failed himself. The weight of all those possibilities did leave an impression on him, and he couldn't help but feel the tension in his shoulders.

But no, regardless of their weight, something else affected the blonde ninja to extremes. He continued to avoid the Hyuuga heiress, getting jittery whenever he'd hear someone mention her name, or if he saw a flash of dark hair around the corner. He even held off of Ichiraku's just to avoid any chance meeting!

_"I'll give you my answer to…to… To what you said."_

Instantly his face flushed as he sat up. He brought the heel of his hand against his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Why, oh why, did I even say that?" he huffed. He had no idea what possessed him to say those words. Even worse, he had no idea why he kissed her—

"—It was only a peck on her forehead! BUT STILL, where the hell did that come from?" he wailed.

Hinata's face suddenly came to mind, her white eyes lit worry as she fisted a hand over her heart. Her cheeks were red as usual, but for some reason, beneath the ghostly lights of the hospital, she didn't look sick as he'd usually proclaim. Instead, she glowed with warmth and something else he couldn't name. Even so, he was entranced to the point of laying a kiss to her forehead, her soft hair brushing the side of his mouth.

'_Sweet… She smells sweet,'_ he thought before realizing what he'd done. Then he escaped.

The memory of that scene were days old but her image at the time was sharp.

This time, Naruto's stomach complained with a whine. The blonde ninja patted his stomach once more before he stilled, his brows furrowed. A couple of seconds passed as he sat, lost in thought, before he went to his feet. He brushed the seat of his pants before he straightened himself and grinned. With a fist out before Konohagakure, Naruto puffed his chest.

"My nindo," he whispered. Then he sneezed and muttered, "I'm hungry…"

* * *

"Man that was a complete waste of time!" Kiba grumped.

He along with the rest of Team Kurenai walked along the roads through the village, bits of twigs and leaves in their clothes and hair. Akamaru barked a reply, his fur dirty and crusted with mud. Beside him, Shino pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose.

"Indeed. This mission was most daunting. But lucky for us—"

"—we're the best trackers for the job!" Kiba finished, his fangs showing as he smiled. He then glanced at Hinata who was holding the mission in her arms—a lost, white kitten. She held a finger to it, allowing the feline to bat at it as she giggled.

"It's cute now but it's still a hell cat," Kiba muttered.

He took out a bandaged hand from his pocket and frowned. As if in understanding, the kitten twisted itself in Hinata's arms and hissed at him before rubbing its face into her chest. Kiba scoffed in disgust. Then the side of his mouth perked up as an idea hit him.

"Well, well, well, it's taken a liking to you, huh?"

"Um, I suppose," Hinata replied, enthralled with the kitten's antics.

"Bet you'd have it eating from the palm of your hands if you wanted," Kiba added. Akamaru cocked his head to the side while Shino got even quieter than usual.

"Ah, if it wants to?" Hinata trailed off. There was a niggling feeling at the back of her mind but she pushed it aside. In the meantime, Kiba stopped his chatter for a bit as he counted in his head. Beneath their feet, small puffs of dust entered the air as they ambled on in comfortable silence. Until Kiba continued.

"If only you could make Naruto eat out of your hands, heh? Hinata?" He paused in step as his teammate froze in place, her shoulders set. Already he could see the tip of her ears red.

"K-k-kiba-kun?"

"Or you'd have him cozying up to you like that little guy?" Kiba finished, his head tilted at the cat. He watched as Hinata swayed in place. Shino stepped in, his arms out for the kitten just in case. Even Akamaru trotted forward, his body close by to keep her up if need be.

Much to everyone's surprise, Hinata righted herself. There was an inhale from her before she turned to her teammates, her eyes shining with a variety of emotions. Flustered, Kiba rose his hands up in defense while Shino's glasses flashed.

"Hinata?" Kiba ventured.

"Perhaps you went too far?" Shino put in. Hinata watched as her comrades shifted moods, trepidation falling into place. Then she sighed, her gaze down at the kitten once more.

"I don't think Naruto-kun would want to," Hinata flushed, "Not after what happened." _'…And I haven't seen him since then,' _she added to herself. She turned away from them and went back into motion, all too ready to turn in her report to the hokage. From behind her, she heard the sound of paws until Akamaru joined her, his tail wagging though he whined at her expression.

"I'm okay, Akamaru-kun," Hinata stated as she tried to smile.

As she and Akamaru took up the lead, the remainder of team 8 watched her off before they regarded each other. With a mute nod, they followed after, their thoughts trained on plans…

* * *

_Foolish brother… Oh foolish brother…_

"Itachi!"

Sasuke continued to chase after the phantom of his brother. Sometimes they would remain on the bridge, Itachi's slow steps receding from him. The red wood of the bridge would continue to stretch no matter how far Sasuke would travel, forever keeping him at a distance. In other instances, Sasuke would wade in dark waters. Red blossoms would float around him, twirling, always twirling, as he'd hear voices calling to him from a distant shore. He would grope, his hands out, as those voices would drift near to him.

Yet the only thing they'd offer was not rest or the break of shore. Instead, they'd continue to condemn him, whispering his misdeeds in his ear before fading across the depths.

Now, as the cold water continued to swallow him, those voices chorused, crying out the fall of the Uchiha. The red flowers that continued to dance on the surface began to rise, carried from the swell. There was a pungent smell mixed into the water and Sasuke couldn't help but gag. It was the smell of rotting flesh that came from the blooms.

"Enough," Sasuke though, his arms now numb and heavy from the cold. "It's enough. I'll just go…"

_"Please, Uchiha-san!"_

Sasuke's eyes began to shut, a frown marring his smooth features.

_"Please, Uchiha-san!"_

"Shut up," Sasuke growled out, weary. Among the voices that called to him, a woman's cry always tried to reach him in the end. It was getting annoying. "Just let me die," he bit out, fierce. If only the water could rush his ears.

Yet the irony of it all; just like always, he'd still keep silent, focusing his thoughts on the voice that pleaded to him. He'd wait, and just when he thought it wouldn't come again, it would reappear with a flash of white light. That light he'd turn to and try to follow.

_"Please, Uchiha-san!"_ the voice cried out.

This time, Sasuke clung to that voice, searching its location. There it was, the flash of white in the dark, flickering like a lone candle. Desperate now, he began to thrash in his place, pushing aside the noxious flowers and its putrid fumes. The light before him began to pulse, its beams reaching farther and farther. At last, its light touched Sasuke's form, and he felt the feather touches of…a hand? Hair? Someone was in the light, her silhouette small.

_"Please, Uchiha-san!"_ she cried out and Sasuke reached forward.

He felt fire burst in his lungs, the darkness falling away as the light blinded him. His body rushed through the air, the speed causing his eyes to burn and tear. Moments later, Uchiha Sasuke will jolt awake in the patients' ward, yelling in his return to the living world.


End file.
